Shadows on the Heart
by The Wanlorn
Summary: This is set after the 6th episode of the 2002-03 season, 'The Counteragent'. PG13 just in case. Sydney, Vaughn, and briefly Alice and Will.


**Shadows on the Heart**

(A/N:  Well, my friends, as you know, 'Alias' was postponed until 12:05 on Monday morning because of the damned football game.  So, as I watched the first half of 'The Thomas Crowne Affair', I taught myself how to record shows using our new DVD/VCR player (read: I reprogrammed the entire goddamned thing because Dad did it wrong) and set it to record from midnight to 1:09 am, put the TV on Sleep, turned the volume down, and tuned it to ABC.  All set, right?  _Wrong!_  The football game ran over, they put the news on anyway, and 'Alias' started half an hour late.  The result?  I've only got the first half hour of it on tap, and it stops at the good part!  So, this is going on what I read at abc.com, there's really no info in it about the episode.  If anyone is willing to give me an in-depth report of what happened (better yet, putt he entire episode on Kazaa so I can download it and watch it) I'll be your best buddy forever and ever.  So this story is going to be short.  My comments on the show (as I always add) are: Sark is _so_ cute (is that sacrilege?) and I _love_ the underwater scene.  R/R/E!)

"Cos people believe that they're  
Gonna get away for the summer  
But you and I, we live and die  
The world's still spinning round  
We don't know why, why…"  
            Oasis - 'Champagne Supernova'

            "Sydney!" Vaughn yelled.  He took off in the direction she must have gone, running like his life depended on it.  He finally caught sight of her, striding away from him.  "Please!  Wait!"  
            She kept on walking, completely ignoring him, fuming to herself.  Vaughn put on the last burst of speed he could manage - he was still weak.  It was just enough to put him close enough to grab her shoulder, and hopefully stop her.  
            Sydney was going to tear out of his grasp - she knew he couldn't stop her from doing anything in the weakened condition he was in.  But she felt his hand trembling from exhaustion, and it made her stop.  
            "Please, listen to me Sydney," he begged as he moved around so she was facing him.  She wouldn't turn to face him, so he had to move.  
            "Why should I?" she snapped, her eyes flashing in anger.  
            "Because…" He couldn't' come up with a reason.  She had every right to be angry at him.  
            "That's right.  You don't have a reason.  Because there _is_ no reason.  So, what am I to you?  Am I anything?  How many girlfriends do you have on the side?  DO you have any idea what it felt like to meet your girlfriend!?"

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\

"Backbeat the word is on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt…"  
            Oasis - 'Wonderwall'

            Alice hugged her pillow to her chest.  Michael had been acting oddly lately, and she thought she now knew why.  It was that brown-haired coworker of his.  She was _sure_ he was having an affair.  Not that she could blame him…  
            She would confront him, and then it was time to end it.

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\

"Today was gonna be the day?  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now…"  
            Oasis - 'Wonderwall'

            Sydney walked away and Vaughn could not come up with anything to say to stop her.  He opened his mouth, praying _something_ would come out, and nothing did.  
            "I love you," he finally muttered weakly once she was far out of hearing range.  His cell phone decided to ring at that moment.  He flipped it open, holding it up to his ear.  "Vaughn."  
            "Michael?"  It was Alice.  "I need to talk to you."  
            "Face to face?"  
            "Yes."  
            Vaughn mentally sighed.  He did't have the energy to deal with this right now.  "I'll be right there."  
            He hung up and walked back to his car.  As he drove along, he tried to think of something to say to Sydney to make her forgive him.  His phone rang again, interrupting his thoughts.  
            "Hello?"  
            "It's Alice again.  Never mind, I'm sorry.  You can still come over, but it's not imperative anymore.  You sound like you need to go home and rest.  
            "Are you sure?"  
            "Yes.  You sounded exhausted."  
            "I am.  I'm sorry, but I really need to go home."  
            "I understand."  She blew him a kiss over the phone.  "I love you."  
            "Love you too."  Vaughn almost choked on the words as he swung his car around.  He fingered the tiny phone hidden in his pocket.  Should he call her?  Should he give her time to calm down?  Or should he wait for her to call him?  
            Picking the choice that seemed most logical to him, he called her.

"And time as it stands  
Won't be held in my hands  
Or living inside of my skin  
And as it fell from the sky  
I asked myself why  
Can I never let anyone in?"  
            Oasis - 'Hey Now!'

  
            "Hello?"  Sydney answered the phone, hoping it was Vaughn, and hoping it wasn't.  
            "Sydney?  It's Vaughn."  He sounded so unsure of himself, it was almost pathetic.  
            Unfortunately, she was leaning more towards hoping it wasn't him.  "What do you want?" she spat.  
            "I…" Once more, he was at a loss for words.  "What do you want me to say?  Anything.  I'll say it.  What will make this all better?"  
            "Nothing," she said viciously.  "Nothing can make it better.  Do you have any idea… You were dying, and suddenly I had to deal with the fact that you had a girlfriend?  There is nothing you can say or do."  She pushed the END button on her cell phone.  The only bad thing about the portable phones was that you couldn't slam them.  
            Will stuck his head in the room.  "Are you okay?  I heard you shouting."  
            Sydney ran a hand through her hair.  "Yeah.  It was just Vaughn."

"Some might say that sunshine follows thunder  
Go and tell it to the man who cannot shine  
Some might say that we should never ponder  
On our thoughts today 'cause they hold sway over time…"  
            Oasis - 'Some Might Say'

            The look on her face stabbed Will to the heart.  It was a look filled with love and anger, hate and faithfulness, all directed at the Vaughn she carried in her heart.  He finally knew that he was merely Sydney's friend.  Never to be anything more.  And the jealously flared within him.

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\

"I know the roads down which your life will drive  
I find the key that lets you slip inside  
Kiss the girl, she's not behind the door…"  
            Oasis - 'Roll With It'

            Irina Derevko read a book in her cell.  It was so _boring_, being stuck in there.  She got up and paced, then sat back down and tried to get into the book again.  It wasn't happening.  A slow smile spread across her face as her mind wandered.              
            Agent Vaughn had admitted his feelings for her daughter.  Out of the entire world, he and Sydney were the only two she felt no animosity towards.  They had kept her alive.  She began to plot how she could get them together, to repay her debt.

"Here's a thought for everyman  
Who tries to understand what is in his hand  
He walks along the open road of love and life  
Surviving if he can

Bound with all the weight of all the words he tried to say  
Chained to all the places that he never wished to stay  
Bound with all the weight of the words he tried to say  
As he faced the sun he cast no shadow

As they took his soul they stole his pride…"  
            Oasis - 'Cast No Shadow'

(A/N:  I apologize for the short length of this, but as I said, I have not seen the full episode.  If it ever comes up as a rerun, I might add on to this.  Um… I had more to say, but I forgot, so adios!)


End file.
